


Backseat Love

by TheLindzenator



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Job, Car Sex, F/M, Reader-Insert, Submissive Castiel, castiel x reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 14:05:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11533782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLindzenator/pseuds/TheLindzenator
Summary: Sam and Dean leave you and Castiel alone in the backseat of the Impala while they go talk to a vampire informant. You're anxious. Castiel makes for an excellent distraction.





	Backseat Love

“We’ll be right back,” Dean Winchester’s green eyes flashed at you in the rear view mirror. “Don’t move.”  
You pouted slightly and crossed your arms, sitting back against the leather seat near Castiel. You didn’t like the idea of letting Sam and Dean go into a motel room to talk to vampire informants alone.  
“Yeah yeah,” you muttered as they opened the creaky Impala doors. “I’ll probably be storming in to save your asses anyways…” Vampires couldn’t be trusted.  
“What was that, (y/n)?” Dean challenged, poking his head into the window. You rolled your eyes. Dean was definitely the one who kept your attitude in check.  
“Nothing,” you replied, lowering your gaze in submission.  
“That’s what I thought.” He nodded firmly and pointed at you. “Half an hour. Cas?”  
The angel looked up.  
“Make sure (y/n) doesn’t do anything stupid. The last thing I wanna do is clean her sorry ass off the ground.”  
You hated vampires more than any other monsters since one had killed someone close to you. Maybe your righteous anger had gotten you in a few close scrapes before… and maybe if Sam and Dean hadn’t been there, you’d be pushing daisies but sometimes you couldn’t help yourself.  
You watched the boys walk across the parking lot to the only motel room that had its light on. Anxiety gnawed at your stomach. You knew they were perfectly capable of handling themselves but that didn’t keep you from worrying. You wanted so badly to pop the trunk and grab a blade just in case…   
It was quiet in the back seat. You realized you could hear Castiel breathing. A night breeze came in through the window and you got chills You rubbed your arms up and down, trying to smooth away the goosebumps.  
“Are you cold?”  
Castiel’s voice sounded loud in close quarters and made you flinch. You opened your eyes and looked over at him. He was starring at you with his magnetic baby blues. Even in the car, they caught the light from the streetlamps and stunned you with miniature rainbows.  
“A little bit,” you answered, your own voice sounding strange and gravely to your ears.  
“Here.” Castiel began to shrug off his coat to give to you but you had a better idea.  
“Wait.”  
You scooted closer to him, nestling your body close to his side and beneath his trench coat. His body heat did wonders to ease your goosebumps but stirred something else in exchange. You nuzzled his shoulder, tossing your leg over his lap and pressing your body snuggly to his. He wrapped his arm around your waist, a tiny hitch in his breath the only indication that your closeness had any effect on him.   
“There,” you swallowed away the sudden constriction of your throat. “That’s better.”  
“Better,” he agreed in a rumbling voice.   
You grinned, pressing your face against his collar bone and getting a strong whiff of his unique scent. He was, quite literally, a breath of fresh air. You wondered if that was how heaven smelled. Clean, crisp, delicious…  
You pressed a tiny kiss to the base of his neck, just a little peck. Cas shifted slightly but otherwise stayed quiet. You glanced up at him for a moment and saw he was starring down at you, his face oddly inexpressive although he was a little red around the ears. You kissed him again, the tiny hairs on his neck pricking your lips in an oddly wonderful way. You laid more slow, tender kisses over his scratchy skin.  
Castiel’s hand tightened on your waist; a gentle warning. You ignored it, starting to suck a little and leave tiny love marks here and there. He let out a painfully slow breath, struggling to keep himself in line but it was becoming impossible with how attentive you were being with your lips. Your mouth trailed slowly higher, making sure no bit of skin went unkissed. When you reached his earlobe and gave it a little love, Cas unwound with a groan. Your hand slipped from his chest to his thigh, squeezing gently.  
‘Gotcha,’ you thought to yourself with a satisfied smirk.  
“(y/n)…” Castiel sounded slightly annoyed and went to move away but you didn’t let him, cupping his cheek and leading his face to yours. “I don’t think it would be wise to—”  
You cut him off, pressing your lips against his in a way you knew he loved. He melted against your touch, the skepticism fading. You parted your lips against his, giving him a little swipe with your tongue because you knew Cas loved to french kiss. The moment his tongue would meet yours, there would be no turning back.  
Cas opened his mouth eagerly and plunged into yours, a needy moan sounding from his throat as your tongues clashed. Your stomach flip flopped. His hand drifted lower, resting right on the curve of your butt which he gave a little squeeze. It sent tingles between your legs.  
As much as you liked where this was headed, you knew things would get dangerously messy back here if you weren’t careful. Plus, you only had 25 minutes now and didn’t want Baby smelling like sex when Sam and Dean got back.  
By this time, Castiel’s warm hand had slipped beneath your shirt and was feeling up and down the skin of your back (which felt sinfully good) but you needed to get him under control; when Cas wanted you, he had you in the most vigorous ways. Not this time. It was too risky. With a sense of urgency, you knew you had to take care of him first. You could hold your own until later but angels libido didn’t come with an off switch.  
You reached your hand down to his crotch, cupping his manhood firmly and making him draw back with a gasp. He looked surprised but his eyes started to cross when you began to rub him up and down through the fabric. You leaned in and kissed his cheek.  
“I’m gonna blow your mind,” you muttered against his ear. He shuddered, his breath turning into gasps as you unzipped the front of his pants and felt around.  
“(y/n),” He whimpered softly as you palmed his hard on. “I-I want you…”  
“I know, baby,” you kept kissing all over his face while maneuvering his manhood into the open. Not pulling his pants down was somehow hotter.  
Just a peak of his belly button, his happy trail beneath and his cock standing at attention in the cool air. You wrapped your hand around the base of his shaft, still peppering kisses over his mouth. His returned the kisses half halfheartedly, his eyes shut in ecstasy.   
When you stopped kissing him, his eyes popped open and he starred at you, looking lost. You gave him one more kiss to the lips before lowering your head down.  
“Wh-What…?” The question died in his mouth as you licked the head of him long and slow. He sucked in a sharp breath and let it out shakily as you slowly lower your mouth around him. “Oh!” He bucked his hips upward and you gag and pull back with a cough.  
“I-I’m sorry!” Castiel gasps and puts his hand on your shoulder. “Are you alright?! I didn’t hurt you, did I?”  
“Don’t move,” you order him as you quickly lower your head back down.  
He gave a strangled moan and you hear him grab onto the door for dear life as you begin to bob your head up and down on him. His breath is reduced to ragged moans. You suck him steadily, enjoying how his member feels sliding in and out of your mouth. It’s large but not too much so. It fills you almost to the back of your throat and you force your muscles to relax to accompany him. His hand tangles in your hair and you hear a soft thud, the sound of the back of his head banging against the window.  
“(y/n), that feels good…"   
Your heart quickens and you decide to speed things up using your hand. Cas starts moaning like a maniac, making you smirk and giggle around him. The tingling vibrations seem to do him some good because he gives a soft mewl, a sound you’d never heard him make before. You can feel his cock swell inside your mouth.  
"I…I feel… I think…!” He struggles with his words but you can sense it.    
You speed up, sucking noisily and twisting your wrist. Castiel arches up off the seat and begins thrusting upward. You were ready this time, squeezing your eyes shut tight at the invasive action.  
There’s something incredibly dirty and hot about having him pumping into your mouth; something you’d never dreamed of. You didn’t think you were the kind of girl who would enjoy giving a blow job but when it was Castiel’s sweet moans of pleasure gracing your ears, how could you not? You give a low moan, more vibrations around his desperate shaft.  
With one more hard upward thrust, he freezes mid air and arches his back. You recede slightly and feel his warm cum spill into your mouth. You continue to suck on him, drawing out a confused breath and another trail of his warmth. Your mouth is watering like crazy, your taste buds sending messages to your brain to swallow what you were given because it tasted surprisingly sweet. Before you can pull back to do so, Castiel gives on more jerk of his hips and a final strand of warmth it placed along your tongue.   
You swallow him down, a naughty shiver going right to your core. You can’t help but grin at the thought of what you just did. You lick his shaft and move it back into his pants, zipping and buttoning him back up.  
Castiel’a face is hazy with satisfaction and lust. His cheeks are flushed and his mouth is open as he takes in deep breaths to recover. His forehead is a little sweaty. You push some strands of hair back from his head and kiss his open mouth. He puckers his lips weakly, groaning quietly.  
“That was… There are no words…” Castiel is practically glowing in ecstasy. “It hadn’t even occurred to me… Ohhh, (y/n)…” His blue eyes open and land on you, full of adoration that makes your heart feel feather-light. “Thank you.”  
You smile and cuddle back up to his side. He wraps his arm around your waist and pulls you in for a long kiss. Your eyes flutter shut and you comfortably toss your leg across his lap again. You want him so badly, right then in the back of Dean’s car.  
“Ahem.”  
You pull back from Castiel, your heart jumping in your chest. Sam it standing awkwardly on the passenger side, stiff as a board. You disentangle yourself from Castiel, your cheeks flushing with embarrassment. You don’t move back to the other side of the car though, preferring to stay tucked safely beneath your angels wing.  
“Alright, let’s hit the road,” Dean says as he approaches the Impala. He jingles his keys happily before hopping into the car with Sam in tow. As Baby growls to life, he adjusts the rear view mirror and locks eyes with you. You do your best to look neutral and give nothing away but Dean just smirks before adjusting his mirror to look at Castiel.  
“Nice job keeping her out from under our feet, Cas.” Dean puts the Impala in drive. “I was sure she was going to bust in at any minute to raise hell.”  
A smile spreads across Castiel’s face as he looks down at you. You bite your lip and try not to laugh.  
“I didn’t raise hell this time,” you lowered your voice. “But I sure did raise somethin.”


End file.
